Quidquid latine dictum sit, altum videtur
by AFRL
Summary: Una aplicada y responsable estudiante se topa con un peculiar trotamundos. Sus mundos e ideas chocan causando una serie de desaventuras. TAKARI


_Alea iacta est_.

Hikari casi cae de su cama por el susto que aquel endemoniado sonido que provenía de su buró. Maldijo en su interior la falta de sueño que sufría. La noche anterior se quedo despierta a altas horas estudiando. Sabía que en la mañana lo lamentaría pero no parecía tener más opción que sacrificar horas de sueño para mantener su promedio. Aunque las quejas no le servirían en estos momentos. Si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a su turno en la cafetería y esta vez dudaba que su jefe volviera a perdonar su retraso.

Decidió que el sonido de su despertador había sonado demasiado tiempo y se encargo de apagarlo. Estiro los brazos para tratar en vano de conseguir energías del universo. Un buen baño con agua caliente. Esa idea fue lo que le dio un poco de energía para poder levantarse de su cómoda cama. La sensación del agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo dándole una agradable sensación de relajación le daría fuerzas para soportar otro día. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarro su uniforme del trabajo y se metió en su baño

Al irse desvistiendo no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo. Veía lo que siempre veía todas las mañanas. Delicadas facciones femeninas, pero estas estaban escondidas por los estragos de la noche anterior. Estaba hecho un desastre a su opinión. Lo que antes era un cabello sedoso castaño que caía naturalmente de sus hombros parecía más bien una enredadera de pelo. Suspiro un poco frustrada. Sería difícil arreglárselo a tiempo si quería tener tiempo para desayunar. Pero el pelo no era su mayor preocupación. Se mostraban unas espantosas ojeras. Y lo que era peor era aquella arruga que parecía mostrarse cerca de su ojo izquierdo. ¡Debía ser una locura! Apenas tenía veinte años. No tenía la edad para tener esas marcas en su piel.

Suspiro finalmente. Era solamente el estrés y la falta de sueño, e incluso simplemente una marca de su almohada hecha mientras dormía. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre y pueda relajarse estaba segura que desaparecerá. Por el momento disfrutara de su relajante baño de agua caliente. Ya había dejado abierta la llave de agua caliente para que cuando se metiera solo tuviera que relajarse y olvidar por tan solo un minuto el hecho de que le esperaba otro duro día de trabajo y estudios en el horizonte.

-Este será un estupendo día. Estoy seguro de ello.- Hikari se dijo para sí misma dándose ánimos. Era una pequeño ritual que se repetía cada día. Incluso aunque antes no le había funcionado no perdía nada con intentarlo.- Hoy el universo me sonreirá.- Se dijo finalmente y con una sonrisa entro a su regadera que para ese tiempo ya debía de estar a la temperatura que a ella le encantaba.

Pero al parecer el universo postergaría el inicio de un estupendo día.

En el momento que Kari entro a la regadera el agua helada le pareció quemar sus nervios. Fue el grado de su sorpresa que tropezó en su propio baño y cayó al suelo. Suerte que su trasero amortiguo su caída. Mala suerte que el duro piso fue el que amortiguo su trasero.

No parecía el mejor inicio de día pensó mientras el agua helada caída sobre su cabeza. Al menos estaba completamente despierta mientras se sobaba su parte posterior tratando de aliviar el dolor. No entendía por qué su preciada agua caliente no caía y sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para poder ponerse averiguar tuvo que bañarse con lo que el universo le ofreció. Una despiadada agua fría para asearse.

Salió temblando de su regadera y trato de protegerse del frio con la toalla. Se arreglo lo mas que pudo el cabello y se dio unos ligeros toques de maquillaje.

El inicio de su día no salió como tenía pensado pero eso no la desanimaría. Un buen desayuno de seguro le levantara el espíritu. Se prepararía unos buenos huevos revueltos para recargar su energía por el resto del día.

Se dirigió a su pequeña cocina. No tardo mucho pues su departamento no era el más espacioso del mundo, aunque en la opinión de Hikari, por lo que pagaba de renta le parecía un palacio. Su pequeño hogar contaba con una pequeña sala que compartía el espacio con su cocina y solo era separado por desayunador. Un pequeño pasillo la llevaba a su recamara y baño. No era mucho pero apreciaba lo que pudo conseguir por tan poco.

Ya en la cocina intento preparar las cosas para desayunar pero al intentar encender la estufa para poder preparar su desayuno esta no le respondía. Por más cerillos que gastaba no salía ninguna flama incluso con la perilla del horno en lo máximo. Llego a una sencilla conclusión. No tenía gas.

Eso explicaría la falta de agua caliente en su casa. Se dirigió a su boiler para comprobarlo y sus sospechas fueron acertadas. Resignada, decidió apagar las llaves de gas y hablarlo luego con su casero. Ahora tenía que desayunar algo.

Abrió su pequeño refrigerador y saco algo de leche para prepararse el cereal. Algo tenía que tener el estomago para continuar con el día. Aunque estaba sospechando que hoy no sería tan maravilloso como ella pensaba.

Sentada enfrente de su desayunador se sirvió un poco de cereal y se sirvió la leche. Con algo en el estomago estaba segura que su día se iluminaria. Al probar el primer bocado su cara hizo un extraño gesto y si tuviera un espejo enfrente podría ver incluso como el color de su rostro cambio.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo severamente frustrada. La leche estaba pasada.

* * *

Un jugo de naranja no era lo que se podría considerar un desayuno de campeones pero Hikari no tenía muchas más opciones. Ya estaba algo retrasada a su trabajo y no podía soportar más contratiempos. Al menos su día no podría empeorar. El universo no podía ser tan cruel esta mañana.

Llegando a la calle de la cafetería donde trabaja observo su reloj y sonrió satisfecha. Había llegado a tiempo. El autobús llego como siempre en la parada número cuatro de la ruta verde de la ciudad. Normalmente no le molestaba viajar todo el trayecto parada ya que casi nunca había un lugar disponible cuando ella tomaba el autobús. Pero para su mala fortuna le toco esperar parada junto a un hombre que el uso de desodorante era una opción descartable y un degenerado que estaba esperando la oportunidad para aprovecharse de cualquier descuido que haga para invadir su espacio personal. Por fortuna Kari ya sabía cómo protegerse en estos casos. Aunque tuvo que aprender a las malas por experiencias pasadas.

Aunque el día de hoy le había tratado de enseñar a Hikari que provocar a la suerte era una apuesta peligrosa realmente pensó que lo peor del día ya había pasado. Así que su sonrisa estaba más que justificada. A partir de ahora el día cambiara. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó la pequeña Hikari antes de que el transporte público arrancara repentinamente expulsando el lodo que se encontraba en el charco en la que se había estacionado la llanta posterior del autobús en dirección de ella.

Hikari había dejado de respirar y no se atrevió a mirar hacia su ropa. Pensó que tal vez si no volteaba a ver no sería tan malo. Lamentablemente para ella se encontraba enfrente de la cafetería y esta tenia las ventanas polarizadas. Así que podía ver detalladamente el desastre que tenia de uniforme sin mencionar los pequeños cachos de lodo que tenía en el pelo. Suspiro resignada y volteo hacia el cielo.

-De acuerdo, ya aprendí mi lección.- Dijo con cierto disgusto aceptando el hecho de que este no sería el estupendo día que pensó que tendría.- Terminemos con este día.

* * *

-¿¡Se podría saber por qué su presentación para trabajar esta en tan deplorable estado señorita Yagami?!- Un hombre de mediana edad robusto le gritaba a Hikari exigiéndole una explicación por la forma en la que había llegado su empleada a trabajar. Hikari ya sabía cual sería la reacción de su jefe al verla así. Había decidido aceptar el regaño y pedir disculpas aunque a su opinión ella solo era la victima de la mala suerte impuesta por un universo sádico. La castaña aguantaba los interminables regaños de su regordete jefe.

-Mil disculpas señor Cox.- Hikari pensó que ya había aguantado suficiente castigo así que se apuro a pedir perdón.- Tuve una mañana de infortunios.

-Su vida privada es lo que menos me concierne señorita Yagami. Esa presentación es inaceptable. La debería de regresar a su casa sin pago y suspenderla lo que queda de la semana.- Dijo iracundo su jefe. Hikari se puso nerviosa. No podía permitirse estar una semana sin trabajar. Con lo que ganaba apenas y le alcanzaba para cubrir sus cuentas.

-Por favor señor Cox no lo haga.- Le suplico la castaña a su jefe que en estos momentos ya tenía los brazos cruzados y le imploro con las palmas juntas.- Le prometo que jamás de los jamases volverá a pasar.-

-Las promesas no significan nada para mi señorita Yagami. Menos viniendo de usted.- Su jefe le respondió con una mirada reprobatoria. Hikari trago saliva.- Pero para su buena suerte la señorita Inoue se reporto enferma y no podrá venir a trabajar. As que estoy corto de personal y no puedo prescindir de otra trabajadora.-

"Buena Suerte"

Fue lo que pensó por dentro Hikari como se tratara de una mala broma.

"Si tuviera buena suerte no tendría que soportar lo que resta de este miserable día"

Pero tenía que agradecerle luego a su mejor amiga la salvada que acaba de brindarle. A lo mejor si tenía que agradecer un poco de buena suerte este día.

-De acuerdo señorita Yagami, trate de arreglar la deplorable imagen que está mostrando en estos momentos por que en dos minutos va a empezar a pedir las ordenes a los clientes en las mesas.- Su jefe le dio la espalda al momento que decía esto.

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron como platos.

-Pero señor Cox hoy me toca estar detrás de la caja registradora.- Dijo Hikari mientras pensaba en lo humillante que será trabajar como mesera con el uniforme empapado de lodo por ocho horas sin descanso.

-Y hoy le toca a la señorita Inoue trabar como mesera y es su turno el que cubrirá.-

-Pero mire como me encuentro señor.-

Su jefe la miro de arriba abajo.

-Pues la culpa la tiene usted y si eso afecta sus propinas no será mi problema.- Dicho esto se retiro a su oficina.

Hikari se quedo parada ahí sin palabras. Este día no pudo haber empezado de peor manera.

"Estúpido cerdo capitalista"

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar sobre su jefe. Un pensamiento algo hipócrita si toma en cuenta que la única razón por la que soporta este abuso es por el dinero. O más bien la falta de dinero. Y se dispuso a ir al baño a tratar de arreglar lo más que podía su uniforme para no pasar por tanta vergüenza.

* * *

El día no podía ir peor.

Como se lo imaginaba Hikari atender las mesas en ese estado iba a ser humillante. No podía evitar escuchar las risas a sus espaldas de sus clientes y comentarios burlándose de su estado. También tenía que aguantar las miradas reprobatorias de personas mayores cuando esta las atendía en su estado. Estaba segura que si algunos fueran sus jefes la despedirían. No le quedo más remedio que soportar todo el abuso y responder con la mayor sonrisa fingida de su vida y esperar que una buena actitud le regale buenas propinas.

-Cielos Kari, ¿te caíste en un charco o que te paso?- Una chica rubia detrás de la caja registradora le pregunto a Hikari algo preocupada.

-No quieres saber Cathy.- Dijo suspirando Hikari. Los grandes ojos verdes de su amiga la vieron con cierta pena.

-Sabes que te cambiaria de lugar pero ya sabes cómo es el señor Cox. Las cosas solo pueden ser a su manera o de forma incorrecta.-

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo Cathy.- Kari le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe señorita, pero me gustaría mi café para hoy.- Una voz al final del local se escucho. Era un cliente disgustado por la falta de servicio.

-En un momento señor.- Kari dijo con pánico.- En fin Cathy luego hablamos. Estamos atestados.

-Claro Kari.- Dijo entregándole el café de la orden.- ¡Animo!

El resto del turno parecía pasar sin ningún contratiempo. Lamentablemente parecía que la suerte de la castaña no cambiaba. La cafetería estaba a reventar y Hikari apenas y podía darse abasto para servir a tiempo todas las mesas lo que ocasionaron más de una queja de los clientes y otros regaños de su jefe.

-Dios santo.- Kari dijo completamente agotada cerca del final de su turno.- Tan solo de pensar que tengo que regresar a mi casa para poder arreglarme para asistir a la universidad.- Se quejo con su amiga Catherine. Esta le sonrió y siguió apoyándola.

-No te preocupes Kari. Cuando esa mesa del fondo se retire podrás terminar. Ya casi no quedan clientes.-

Hikari volteo a ver aquella mesa lleno de lo que parecían ser hombres de negocios que habían estado haciendo un alboroto toda la mañana. Si no fuera porque había hecho una gran orden lo que probablemente se traducirá en una jugosa propina ya los hubiera sacado del local.

-¡Muñeca! ¿Ya esta lista la cuenta?- Se escucho aquella voz que ya traía harta a Hikari durante casi todo su turno.

-Enseguida señor.- Hikari le entrego la cuenta y se retiro de nuevo con su amiga a esperar a que se retiraran los clientes. No sin antes escuchar otros veinte apodos de mal gusto.

-Son algo insoportables, ¿no es así?- Le pregunto Catherine a su amiga.- No han dejado de hacer un alboroto todo el día.

-No tienes idea. ¿Te fijaste como siempre que pasaba cerca tiraban algún cubierto para que se los tuviera que recoger? Estoy seguro que los idiotas querían que me descuidara para echar alguna ojeada.- Hikari le respondió algo indignada.- Mas les vale que la propina haya valido la pena.- El timbre de la puerta que sonaba cada vez que alguien entraba o salía de la cafetería llamo la atención de la castaña. Vio como los hombres se retiraban cafetería riéndose de sus propios comentarios.

Hikari se acerco a la mesa a arreglar el desastre que habían dejado y cuando recogió el dinero de la cuenta se percato de un pequeño detalle. Conto al menos unas cinco veces el dinero y no estaba equivocada. No le habían dejado ni un centavo de propina. Pero al menos tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarle una servilleta con un número telefónico y una propuesta por demás vulgar.

Catherine veía como Hikari arrugaba la hoja de papel y parecía que un aura de odio emanaba de su cuerpo. Si existía algo parecido a un demonio probablemente tendría una mirada similar a la que su amiga mostraba. No necesitaba ser un genio para poder descifrar lo que había pasado. Vio como la castaña se acercaba a ella, y noto como le dio el dinero exacto de la orden. Catherine solo le dio una mirada intentando consolarla. Hikari solamente le respondió con una expresión de resignación.

-Termine por hoy.- Dio dirigiéndose a la salida.- Hasta luego Cathy.

-Nos vemos Kari. Cuídate y buena suerte.-

-Créeme, peor suerte no puedo tener.-Dijo Hikari justo antes de salir de la cafetería. Ya afuera se quedo pensando un momento en lo que dijo y volteo hacia el cielo.- ¡Y eso no es un reto!- Dijo la castaña gritándole y señalando a una fuerza invisible a la que Hikari culpaba de su infortunio. Cuando regreso su mirada hacia su camino noto que un par de chicos la miraban completamente consternados. Ella se quedo paralizada un segundo. Debía de evitar hacer ese tipo de escenas. Podrían mandarla a un manicomio o algo similar.

"Genial"

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar Hikari antes de dirigirse a su parada de autobús.

* * *

Habían pasado al menos veinte minutos hasta que llego su autobús. Hikari estaba exhausta y no sabía de donde diablos iba a conseguir energías para terminar el día. Aun tenía que ir a la universidad. Aunque al menos antes podrá regresar a su casa a cambiarse y prepararse algo de comer. Todavía tenía algo de comida congelada en su refrigerado y si no podía usar su horno al menos si podía usar su microondas. Solamente de pensar en eso le alegraba lo que le quedaba de día. Al subirse al camión saco de su bolsa cambio de las propinas que se gano para poder pagar su pasaje. Entro al autobús y parpadeo un par de veces. Veía un lugar libre para poder descansar. A esta hora era imposible conseguir lugar en su ruta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el asiento y lo ocupo con una sonrisa. Se sentía como gloria el duro asiento de plástico. No sería de otra forma, había estado parada largas horas sirviendo café y otros entremeses en una cafetería en hora pico.

"Finalmente mi suerte empieza a cambiar" Hikari pensó para sí misma mientras se acomodaba felizmente en su asiento.

Había sido un día terrible. No había duda de eso. De los peores de su vida. El cansancio, los accidentes en casa y el trabajo eran muchas de las circunstancias que habían complicado su día. Necesitaba relajarse y el cansancio se lo exigía. Cerro sus ojos por un segundo pensando en cómo iba a soportar las largas clases sobre la Filosofía del Derecho o Derecho Constitucional hasta que finalmente fue vencida por el cansancio.

* * *

Hikari sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en su hombro y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que noto fue que era el conductor del autobús la que interrumpía su sueño lo cual considero algo extraño. De pronto algo se activo en su cabeza y por reflejo volteo a ver hacia la ventana. Solamente para comprobar sus temores.

-Disculpe señorita. Hemos llegado a la última parada.-

-No... No… ¡NO!- Exclamo Hikari en pánico.- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Me quede dormida!- Seguía gritando aguantando las ganas de arrancarse el cabello.-

-Lo siento señorita. Tendré que pedir que se baje.- Dijo el conductor algo apenado. Hikari sabía que no lo hacía para fastidiarla y era solo su trabajo pero no pudo evitarse enojar.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijo resignada y acomodo su mano en su regazo para poder tomar su bolsa pero sintió algo extraño. Volteo abajo y vio con horror que su bolsa no se encontraba en ningún lugar próximo a ella. El pánico se volvió apoderar de ella.- ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¡Alguien se ha robado mi cartera!- La exclamación asusto un poco al conductor mientras que Hikari solo se acomodo sus palmas en su rostro. Esto no podía estar pasando. No se merecía toda la basura que la vida se había encargado de mandarle este día. El chofer se le quedo viendo aun mas apenado.

-Señorita…- Alcanzo a decir el chofer pero no alcanzo a terminar lo que quería decir pues Hikari se había levantado de una forma súbita y se dirigía

-¡Ya sé, no tiene que repetirlo!- Kari prácticamente le grito al conductor. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía pero no le importaba. El se puede ir al demonio. El y su jefe. También el imbécil que le robo su bolsa. Es más, un meteorito podría caer sobre la ciudad, desintegrando a toda su población y a ella no le importaría. El universo no estaba siendo justo con ella, ¿Por qué ella tendría que pensar en las demás personas?

Al salir del autobús trato de buscar un punto de referencia pero no lo necesitaba. Sabia donde se encontraba. El "Parque del Ángel" era una referencia importante de la ciudad pues una gran cantidad de rutas de transporte público empezaban o terminaban ahí. El parque era inmenso y tomaría el día completo recorrerlo por completo. Lo pensó seriamente y si se iba caminando hasta su universidad podría llegar a tiempo. Ya ahí podría pedirle a algún amigo un poco de dinero prestado para regresar a su casa. Aunque eso significaría asistir a clases con el uniforme de su trabajo hecho un asco. También significaría caminar una gran distancia sin nada en el estomago. ¿Pero valdría la pena? A como va el día probablemente se toparía con un violador o un tigre de bengala blanco que escapo de un circo cercano.

Hikari decidió que por el momento su prioridad seria saciar su sed. Por suerte había unas fuentes para beber agua en los parques cercanos por los que se dirigió a estos. Mientras se acercaba a las fuentes observo algo muy curioso. Había un gran grupo de personas reunidas por uno de los senderos del parque. Después de saciar su sed su curiosidad creció su curiosidad y se acerco un poco. Probablemente se trataba de un artista callejero en medio de un acto. No es algo muy raro pues el Parque del Ángel era conocido por traer artistas de todos los tipos, pero por eso mismo era muy raro que alguno lograra captar la atención de muchas personas. Incluso noto como algunos otros artistas parecían parte de los espectadores. Ahora de verdad quería saber de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto. Sabía que era irresponsable perder el tiempo pero necesitaba despejar su cabeza de todo lo que ha pasado este día.

Logro adentrarse entre las personas y trato de ver lo que estaba en el centro del escenario creado por los espectadores. Logro observar a un chico disfrazado de lo que parecía ser una especie de payaso. Sabía que era una especia de personaje inventado. El chico traía un chaleco de color morado sobre lo que parecía ser una la camisa de una pijama verde. Sus pantalones, algo desgastados no eran más que unos jeans bastante justos. Estaba descalzo pero traía calcetas de diferentes colores llamativos, era obvio que no eran del mismo par. Intento ver el rostro del chico pero la gran cantidad de maquillaje no le permitió observar a detalle las facciones del artista. Pero el atributo que más destacaba era el ridículo sombrero de copa negro que usaba y cubría una cabellera dorada.

El chico estaba interactuando con una pequeña niña que se encontraba cerca de él. (Por lo visto había sido voluntaria como parte del acto del intérprete) Hikari notaba que el artista usaba sus manos para tratar de comunicarse con la niña así que se debía de tratar de una especie de acto de pantomimas. El mimo saco una especie de baraja de su manga y empezó a barajarla de una forma impresionante. Jugaba con ella como si se tratase de un repartidor de una casa de apuestas. Le mostro la baraja completa a la niña con una mano y con la otra se tapo los ojos mientras miraba hacia otro lado de una forma por demás ridícula. Hikari al igual que los demás espectadores rieron cuando la niña intentaba sacar una carta de la baraja pero el chico movía la mano justo antes de que se decidiera por una. Frustrada la niña agarro la mano del rubio y trato de jalarlo con fuerza. Aunque era obvio que aunque aplicara todo su esfuerzo no podría ganarle a su timador, este se fue de boca hacia el pavimento con la menor gracia posible. Aunque todo era increíblemente fingido todos los presentes se rieron no de la pésima actuación del rubio si no de la reacción de la niña que se mostraba incrédula. El joven se incorporo rápidamente con una cara de susto bastante exagerada y movió sus manos como si tratase de suplicarle algo a la niña. La niña entendiendo las suplicas del rubio le dio una pose de autoridad tan forzada como solo un niño de su edad podría hacer a lo que el rubio se tiro al suelo con terror. Hikari, al igual que los presentes rieron por lo absurdo del acto.

La castaña estaba maravillada de cómo el artista utilizaba a la pequeña como el centro de su acto en vez de sus propias habilidades, que al observar la forma en como manejaba la baraja de cartas, sabía que el rubio era bastante competente. Finalmente el rubio coloco la baraja a los pies de la niña e hizo varias muecas y señales ofreciendo la paz. La niña no parecía entender lo que el chico quería de ella así que este agarro una carta al azar del mazo, que termino siendo un seis de diamantes, y se la mostro a todo el mundo. Luego la coloco de nuevo en la baraja y la revolvió. Hizo una señal hacia la pequeña dirigiéndose al mazo. La pequeña al fin parecía entender a lo que el chico volvió a taparse los ojos con sus manos. La niña saco una carta del mazo. En esta ocasión era un diez de picas. La chica lo coloco en el mazo y se lo regreso al rubio que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. La pequeña le ofrecía la baraja pero el rubio no parecía reaccionar, seguía con los ojos tapados. La niña le dio unos pequeños toques con su dedo en el hombro del rubio y este hizo como si se cayera de lado por los pequeños empujones hasta llegar al suelo. Ya ahí empezó a fingir que estaba durmiendo. De nuevo todo los presentes estallaron en risas. El chico de inmediato hizo como si se despertara de un sueño profundo y observo a la pequeña niña. Tomo el mazo de cartas que le ofrecía y se dispuso a revolverlas de una forma espectacular. Todos los presentes se maravillaban con la habilidad del artista para manejar las cartas hasta que de repente el mazo de cartas pareció reventar esparciendo las cartas por todas partes. El chico hizo una cara de asombro y se puso las manos en la cabeza como señal de pánico. De inmediato recogió todas las cartas que estaban regadas por el suelo una por una.

Una vez que termino regreso con la niña que lo veía confundida. Incluso Hikari y los presentes no sabían si se trataba del acto. Con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando algo puso su puño debajo de su boca como si pretendiera toser para llamar la atención. Ya que todos lo observaba el muchacho rompió la seriedad y se rasco la nuca sonriendo como si tratara de disculparse por el error. Los presentes rieron pero fueron silenciados por el dedo índice del rubio como si tratara de recuperar la seriedad de su público. De inmediato empezó a revolver la baraja de a una velocidad espectacular. Si existe algún truco en el juego de manos sería imposible descifrarlo. Finalmente el rubio hizo una señal con la mano de una forma dramática y saco una carta de la baraja con una pose de victoria y se la enseño a todos.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la revelación del rubio.

-Esa no es la carta que elegí.- Dijo la niña con una voz tan inocente.

Pasaron cinco segundos en los que el rubio no movió un solo musculo mostrando todavía el cuatro de espadas (que lógicamente no era la carta que la niña había mostrado al público). Cuando al fin pareció reaccionar el rubio tenía una mirada de incredulidad hacia la niña, y al ver la reacción del público se mostro apenado. De inmediato empezó a revolver con la misma velocidad y gracia las cartas y saco otra carta y de nuevo la mostro de una forma dramática hacia los espectadores. En esta ocasión era el as de corazones.

-Esa tampoco es.- Dijo la niña impacientándose un poco con las manos sobre los costados de su pequeña cintura.

El Rubio la miro de nuevo con incredulidad y nervioso empezó a contar sus dedos como si tratara de buscar una explicación a su error.

La gente empezó a reír. Nadie sabía si era parte del acto pero lo gracioso de la situación los atrapo, sea real o no. El rubio parecía entrar en pánico y empezó a mostrar cartas al azar del mazo

"Nop, tampoco, claro que no, no" Eran las respuestas de la niña para cada carta que sacaba el rubio.

-Ahora solo estas tratando de adivinar por suerte la carta que saque.- Dijo la pequeña algo molesta cuando el rubio le mostro un tres de trébol. El rubio volvió a mostrar una cara de horror y se tiro de rodillas vencido frente a la niña. Después puso sus manos en sus ojos e hizo como si llorara. La escena era algo tierna, aunque era más que obvio en ese momento que se trataba de una actuación la pequeña pareció compadecerse. Pero algo cambio en la cara de la niña mientras veía al joven mimo llorar frente a ella. Le quito el sombrero que tenia puesto y saco de la parte superior del sombrero una carta.

-¡Es esta!- Exclamaba emocionada. El rubio la volteo a ver y le sonrió como si le hubiera regalado una fortuna. La alzo emocionado y dio giros sobre su propio eje. La niña estaba encantada. En ese momento la gente empezó a aplaudir a lo que el rubio dejo a la pequeña en el suelo de nuevo. Se acerco a la pequeña le mostro la mano abierta. La chica la vio algo confundida y luego el artista callejero empezó a mover sus manos jugando con ellas y luego le mostro el puño cerrado a la pequeña y al abrirlo apareció una pequeña rosa de papel. La niña no podía con su felicidad y la acepto felizmente. Al entregarle la rosa la niña aprovecho el momento y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo con una mujer del publico que lo más probable era su madre.

El Artista callejero empezó a mover sus brazos en forma de aplauso para invitar a la gente a que lo haga para despedir a la pequeña. La gente le complació. Finalmente el mimo hizo una señal con las manos de detenerse y luego con una reverencia dio señal que se había acabado su show. Hubo chiflidos, risas y aplausos. Hikari se sintió un poco triste porque por lo visto había llegado hasta el final de su acto pero ella al igual que los demás aplaudió por la tierna y divertida actuación del artista.

De nuevo el mimo hizo una señal para detener los aplausos y agarro su sombrero con una mano, la elevo por el aire y la dejo rodar de un brazo a otro para atrapar el sombrero con su otra mano y mostrársela a las personas hasta el frente. Era la señal para que la gente ofreciera una propina por el entretenimiento y la gente no dudo en darle monedas y pequeños billetes a los que el respondía siempre con una sonrisa y una señal de agradecimiento. El chico paso por todas las personas hasta llegar con Hikari que todavía estaba aplaudiendo. Al mostrarle su sombrero a Hikari esta sin dudarlo busco en su bolsa algo de cambio para pagarle, pero algo la detuvo. El espectáculo fue tan efectivo para quitarse de la cabeza el mal día que había olvidado por completo que ya no tenía su bolso.

El joven artista se le quedo viendo expectante a la castaña esperando algo con una sonrisa y un par de ojos azules. No fue hasta ese momento que Hikari había notado el color azul de sus ojos. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos por ese color tan lindos a su opinión.

-Di-Disculpa pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte.- Dijo Hikari saliendo de su trance tremendamente apenada. Le había gustado tanto e show que se sentía culpable no poder ofrecerle ni siquiera una moneda.

El rubio la miraba examinando algo, le sonrió y parecía que iba hacer alguna señal pero antes fue interrumpido.

-Cielos niña, solo tienes que darle algo simbólico, que tanto te peude afectar.- Una voz proveniente de un hombre que se encontraba a su lado con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Yo-yo se pero es que…- Hikari le trato explicar algo nerviosa pero las quejas de las demás personas no se hicieron esperar

-Fue un buen show y te veía disfrutarlo, lo menos que peudes hacer es darle un poco de dinero.-

-El chico solo se trata de ganar unas monedas, a el le van a servir mas que a ti.-

-Es increíble que haya gente tan tacaña, ¿quien diablos viene al parque del Angel sin nada de dinero?-

Otras mas quejas se escuchaban pero la castaña ya no podía decifrarlas. ¿Por qué la gente no le dejaba explicar que no era una bruja que no quería darle unos miserables centavos a un humilde artista callejero.

-Lo único que faltaba, una chiquilla malcriada mas que no sabe lo difícil que es para algunas personas sacar el dia a dia.- Un comentario que se escucho un poco a lo lejos tomo la atención de la castaña.

Ese comentario de verdad le enfureció. La gente puede opinar lo que quiera de ella, excepto que piensen que no sepa el esfuerzo que algunas personas tienen que soportar para poder sacar el dia adelante. Ella mejor que muchas personas lo sabían. Si no fuera por la furia por la injusta critica se hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo. Se iba a defender sin importar lo que la gente piense de ella.

Se volteo de forma violenta buscando con el dedo índice a la persona que le había dicho eso.

-Escuchame idiota, no tienes ide…- Hikari no pudo terminar la frase puesto que al voltearse de esa forma su mano golpeo un objeto de suave arrojándolo lejos de la mano que lo sujetaba. El shock de lo que acaba de pasar la dejo estatica. Habia golpeado el sombrero que tenia el dinero que había recogido el rubio lo que ocaciono que todas las monedas y billetes se regaran por el suelo. El silencio pareció durar una eternidad. Hikari observo que la gente que la miraba había cambiado su mirada de reprovacion por una de sorpresa. Noto otras miradas de enojo. También noto la mirada de la pequeña niña que había sido parte del show como si no entendiera lo que pasaba y volteaba a ver a su madre que tenía una mirada de incredulidad. Pero lo que más le afecto fue la mirada de sorpresa del mimo rubio. Estaba más que claro que no se esperaba esa reacción.

El tiempo se detuvo en este momento y Hikari entendió que este era el momento para cambiar el rumbo que el día había tomado. Iba explicar tranquilamente por que había reaccionado de esa forma y se disculparía con las personas por su comportamiento. El joven artista entendería que simplemente había sido un malentendido y que ella la ayudaría a recoger el desastre que había ocasionado y pediría perdón por el arrebato que había tenido.

Así es. Hikari iba a tomar las riendas de su suerte y haría las cosas bien. O al menos eso hubiera hecho si no se encontrara huyendo de la escena como desquiciada por el pánico de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

No sabía cuando empezó a correr pero una vez iniciado su carrera sintió que quería escapar de todo. De su tedioso trabajo, de el stress de poder pagar todas su cuentas, de mantener el promedio para conservar su beca, de su mala suerte, pero más que nada quería huir de todas las personas que la habían juzgado sin siquiera conocer su historia.

No se detuvo para saber cuanto había corrido pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente agotada. Al detenerse se encontró observando donde se encontraba. Parecía que había corrido dentro del parque donde solo existía un sendero y varias personas se encontraban corriendo bajo la sombra que proporcionaban los arboles. Exhausta se sentó en el extremo de uno de los bancos para poder recuperar su aliento.

"¿Qué estabas pensando Hikari?" Fue todo lo que pensaba la castaña mientras meditaba lo que acababa de hacer. Huyo como una cobarde sin dar ninguna explicación. El pobre chico probablemente solo trataba de calmar las aguas.

-Este día…- Dijo en voz baja Hikari mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Empezó a recordar todas las cosas malas que habían sucedido desde que tuvo la brillante idea de levantarse de su cama. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando en la soledad de aquel tramo que la gente usa para correr. Sin nadie que la consolara.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Hikari seguía llorando. Había tenido malos días antes pero el de hoy se había llevado el premio. Si tan siquiera una sola persona le hubiera permitido hablar, si alguien la hubiera escuchado, si alguien hubiera tenido la decencia de preguntarle…

-¿Te encuentras bien, linda?- La voz de alguien la saco de su miseria y Hikari volteo hacia su lado. Fue tanta la sorpresa de ver la cara de un chico rubio a tan cercana distancia que cayó de la silla. Mientras se trataba de reponer de la caída miro en dirección del misterioso chico que se encontraba de cuclillas sobre la banca mirándola con una mirada inexpresiva. Reconoció de inmediato el ridículo atuendo pero con la diferencia que el maquillaje que usaba ya no cubría su rostro lo que le quitaba algunos años de encima. Todavía tenía marcas de pintura por lo cual parecía que solo se tallo la cara para tratar de removerse el maquillaje.

Hikari trato de procesar lo que pasaba. No sabía de dónde había salido el chico ni que quería. Espero un momento para ver si reaccionaba de algún otro modo el rubio, pero este no hizo movimiento alguno. El pánico empezaba apoderarse de Hikari. Tal vez la reconoció mientras caminaba por el parque y quería reclamarle la tontería que había hecho. Pensó en correr de nuevo pero decidió que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas. Se lo debía. Además tomando en cuenta su suerte lo más seguro es que se tropezaría con algo en su huida haciendo más humillante la situación.

-Escucha… ehm…- Kari empezó a meditar sobre que decir.

-TK.- El rubio finalmente rompió su silencio pero sin cambiar su postura ni su expresión. Kari quedo perpleja.-

-¿TK?-

-Puedes llamarme TK.-

Kari medito un momento y respondió.

-Pues bueno, TK, por lo de hace rato…- Kari se armaba de valor, el chico no parecía enojado así que no debía de ser tan difícil.- Disculpa por el accidente del sombrero. Y por armar un alboroto. Y por huir como desquiciada.-

-No te disculpes por eso.- Dijo el rubio acomodándose finalmente en una posición mas cómoda en la silla del parque.- Normalmente cuando algún espectador se porta como idiota conmigo, la gente suele apoyarme y termina en mejores propinas por mi acto.- Le respondió sonriéndole.

"¿Se está burlando de mi?" Pensó Hikari.

-Bueno me alegro que mi insensibilidad te resulte conveniente.- Dijo Hikari mientras se preparaba para retirarse. No iba a aguantar que otra persona se desquite con ella.

-No creo que lo hubieras hecho apropósito.- Dijo mientras sacaba un caramelo de uno de sus bolsillos.- Después de lo del sombrero parecías un cachorrito que había sido sorprendido cometiendo una travesura.- Dijo riéndose antes de meterse el dulce en la boca.

Kari no le hizo mucha gracia eso pero estaba un poco aliviada de que el chico no le guardara rencor.

-Bueno me alegro que se haya aclarado la situación, ahora si me permites…- Dijo Kari.-

-No contestaste mi pregunta.-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Kari algo confundida. Luego recordó el chico la asusto preguntándole como se encontraba. Supuso que la había visto llorando.-Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Solo tuve un mal día.- Dijo Hikari. En cierta forma se alegraba de que al menos alguien se hubiera preocupado por cómo se sentía pero no se sentía cómoda dándole mucha información a un extraño.

-Un mal día solo te hace irritable.- Dijo mientras se metía el caramelo a la boca.- ¿Qué clase de día te provoca llorar sola en el medio del parque?-

A Kari le sorprendió la pregunta. Ya comprobó que el chico si la había visto llorar. Ahora se sentía algo tonta.

-Un verdadero día de mierda.- Kari resoplo mientras se desahogaba. Tenía tantas ganas de decírselo a alguien. TK por primera vez sonrió en la conversación. Kari se rio un poco de su propia honestidad.- En fin, te agradezco tu preocupación pero me tengo que ir. Un placer conocerte TK, me encanto tu acto.

-Fue más divertido tu el tuyo.- Le respondió en un tono burlón. Era imposible saber si se estaba burlando pues las sonrisa de TK era similar a la de cualquier niño inocente.- También fue un placer conocerte Hikari.-

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Kari parecía que se había congelado con miedo.

-Nunca te dije mi nombre.- Dijo Kari horrorizada. TK parecía algo confundido.

-Pues es que…- El rubio le trato de explicar algo a Hikari pero esta ya se había puesto a correr otra carrera.

Llego al final del parque cerca de una parada de camiones donde habría mucha gente. Considerando su suerte lo más probable es que se hubiera encontrado con alguna clase de asechador y no pensaba estar sola con él ni más de diez segundos. Se puso la mano en el pecho para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Y fue ahí cuando lo noto. Ese pedazo de plástico que derramo la última gota en un vaso de humillación. Arranco el broche de su uniforme y lo vio con ira. Ahí estaba. Su estúpido nombre estampado en el gafete de su trabajo.

-¡Tonta, estúpida, idiota!- Exclamaba con enojo mientras pisoteaba el pequeño pedazo de plástico sin importarle la forma en cómo las demás personas la observaban.

Esta vez no tenia excusa. Había dejado con la palabra en la boca en dos ocasiones distintas a la única persona que la había hecho sonreír y ambas fueron por que fue demasiado tonta para pensar las cosas.

"Bueno si antes no pensaba que era una loca histérica, esto termino el trabajo" Pensó para sus adentros.

Kari decidió que sería mejor empezar a caminar a la universidad, pero lo pensó mejor. Tal vez sería mejor simplemente caminar a la universidad y explicarle a sus profesores que se había enfermado. No había faltado a ninguna clase en todo el semestre y sus calificaciones le podrían permitir un poco de flexibilidad. Tenía que mantener un promedio casi perfecto pero nada que unas noches más sin dormir no puedan ayudar. Creía que después de todo se merecía un día para descansar. Aun así el hecho de ignorar sus responsabilidades le causaban un conflicto en su interior. Pero han sido esas decisiones la que le han causado tantos problemas el día de hoy. Al mirar al suelo en frustración logro observar una pequeña moneda de veinticinco centavos. La recogió riéndose un poco. Era realmente patético que el mejor momento de su día haya sido encontrar esa moneda.

Y luego se le ocurrió una idea. Iba a dejar a la suerte su próxima decisión. Cincuenta, cincuenta, ir o descansar en su casa. Si algo salía mal siempre podía culpar a la moneda.

Kari aventó la moneda al aire, la suerte ya esta echada, pero la moneda reboto de una forma extraña en el pavimento y se fue rodando hacia la calle.

"Increíble" Pensó Kari, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Fue corriendo a la calle cuando un el sonador ensordecedor de una bocina de un coche la hizo voltear.

Imágenes de toda una vida fue lo que pensó que iba a ver Kari. Después de todo eso ha sido lo que las películas e historias han indicado que sucede cuando uno está a punto de perder la vida. Pero este no fue el caso. Lo único que paso por la mente de Kari fue

"Maldición"

Lo siguiente que Hikari sintió fue un duro golpe en su costado y luego el duro pavimento castigando su espalda. Aunque el golpe fue duro Hikari pensó que no estuvo tan mal. Luego un sonido como de una ventana rompiéndose alerto a Kari. Volteo a ver y vio una figura volar frente a ella y cayendo violentamente de costado sobre el pavimento. Un sombrero callo lentamente siguiendo a la figura. Hikari lo reconoció de inmediato.

Ya que la velocidad de la situación bajo la intensidad Hikari pudo formular en su cabeza lo que acaba de pasar. El joven artista callejero la empujo fuera del alcance del impacto del coche que estaba a punto de atropellarla y este tomo su lugar para recibir el duro golpe.

Tenía que ser una broma pero era cierto. Siempre hay alguien que está teniendo un peor día que tu.

* * *

Acá termina el primer capítulo de una historia que he tenido en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo. Para los que ya me habrán leído en otra parte a lo mejor me recuerden como el idiota que no ha actualizado su anterior historia en como 6 meses de lo cual me siento sumamente apenado. Si es la primera vez que me leen espero que les agrade mi estilo.

Sé que este primer capítulo no les dice mucho (casi ninguna introducción lo hace) así que espero que me tengan paciencia. No estoy seguro que tan larga va a ser ni cuantos capítulos va a tener (aunque si se cómo va a terminar). Como a cualquier autor en este espacio lo que más disfruta son sus opiniones (ya sean buenas o malas, aguanto de todo).

Este capítulo es muy largo y no creo que los próximos sean iguales. Incluso a lo mejor habrá algunos que no superen las 2000 palabras. En fin hasta la próxima.


End file.
